Pirates Have Hearts Too
by xXTigress1776Xx
Summary: Valerie is tough. Brutal. Completely closed off to everyone. So when love breaks into her stronghold, she's completely unprepared and completely vulnerable. Rated T because I'm paranoid. JimxOC


**Hey, this is Bobbie1776, and for those of you who have read my works probably didn't know that, among other things, I am a Treasure Planet fan. Yup. So sit back and enjoy my classic tale of JimxOC. **

* * *

><p>I gave him an amused smile. I couldn't wait to heist that ship and get my hands on that gold…I brushed copper red hair off my right eye and stretched. I'd been so excited last night, I'd dressed then. I clambered out of my hammock and glanced at the looking glass my father had put up for me. I wore my usual white, long-sleeved blouse with its ruffled sleeves and collar, tucked into baggy black breeches and partly covered by my black corset, which was drawn tightly with silver ribbons. I wore black gloves that only covered to my knuckles, silver studs sharp and ready to put some holes in anyone who messed with me. My freshly-oiled black boots came up about thigh length, accentuating my long legs and curvy hips. They even had high heels, something I had added myself. And I had done a good job of it too. As tough as I was, I was exceedingly proud of my feminine body and my excellent ability to kick butt.<p>

I rummaged through the bag that sat underneath my hammock and pulled out a brush. I went to the mirror and brushed my long, straight, coppery hair till it shone just like the stars. With a satisfied smile, I placed the brush back in my bag and pulled my black belt from it, shiny silver buckles gleaming by the dim light of the lamp swinging from the domed ceiling.

Silver had left by now, so I could preen as much as I liked. I buckled the belt with care and strapped my sword sheath onto it. It had silver designs swirling around on it, a feature I adored. Then I slid my silver blade from the sheath and checked my teeth in it. Of course, I was not to be disappointed. They were shiny and white. Contrary to popular opinion, most pirates did not have terrible teeth. And the respectable ones didn't get scurvy.

I was nearly done. All I had to do was tuck my twin knives into my boots and stick my revolver in my holster. I glanced back into the mirror and gave a sigh. I was perfect.

I had a private room in our grimy ship, because Silver didn't trust any of the pirates in his ship. He needn't have worried. I knocked the crap out of any that tried. I swing the door open and was surprised by the fact every one of the crew members was out, dressed and ready. They must have been just as excited as I was. I strode up the stairs that led to deck. As usual, Silver sat, staring into the horizons, dreaming up another dastardly plan.

I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered, "It's time."

"Alright. Gather the men."

It was a simple task of cupping my hands and calling to the crew. I smirked. It felt good to be in power. We loaded ourselves and our possessions onto the Montressor Spaceport deck. It was easy to spot the R. S. Legacy. It was the best maintained ship in the galaxy, white sails practically glowing in the shimmering sun, freshly swabbed decks gleaming in the light. Silver led us to the gargantuan ship and tipped his hat to the Captain. She responded with a sniff, loud enough we could hear from her perch on the main-sails.

We boarded slowly, Scroop slowing us down because he just _had_ to throw a fit that half his possessions were left at our ship. I rolled my eyes as the procession continued slowly. I breathed a fresh pint of air into my nostrils and grinned as we walked onto the beauty's tidy deck. I instantly found the door that led to the cooks' quarters and happily grinned. Nothing could spoil this fantastic day.

Then, something did. Namely, someone. I was walking along the railing of the ship when this jerk of a boy boarded and turned his head, effectively slamming into me and sending us both in a heap on the floor. He hastily got up and offered me his hand, saying, "I'm sorry. Need help?"

I gave him a dark glare, swatted his hand away and stood up on my own in a swift, graceful motion. He held his hands up and muttered, "Jeez…is everyone this nice?"

There was something I didn't like about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it...nonetheless, the boy was trouble.

Then, he had the misfortune to bump into the flatula. I snickered as my favorite of the aliens chewed the boy out. I started examining my new enemy carefully. He had long dark bangs that covered his eyes when he shook his hair. His hair ended in a ponytail, a gold earring decorating his ear. Part of his head was shaved, giving him a "bad boy" look. Something I despised in males. It just didn't work for him. Partly because of those eyes.

I blinked and shook my head. That boy was trouble, and I would show him how little he was wanted here. And then I'd make him feel sorry he was ever born. I cracked my gloved knuckles and gave a chuckle.

The boy, I heard the strange alien in an even stranger suit call him Jim, glanced back at me. I gave him my trademark sneer and flicked my fingers at him. "Run and play, little boy. You don't belong in the big times."

I flipped my mane and sashayed away.

All the while I imagine wringing that scrawny little neck…

I studied the doctor and Jim as they approached Arrow, the Captain's illustrious first mate. "Good morning, Captain! Everything shipshape?" Dr. Doppler smiled benignly at Arrow.

The rock man cast an amused glance to the doctor and replied, "Shipshape it is, sir, but I'm not the Captain."

Arrow let his gaze travel to the rafters and continued, "The Captain's aloft."

Captain Amelia flew down, hands holding the rope nonchalantly, as if they did this every day. Which they probably did. Doppler's weird helmet flap slammed down as he stared, open-mouthed at their female captain. Amelia strode straight to Arrow and began, "Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and as usual, it's…spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

"You flatter me, Captain."

Captain Amelia's attention was soon directed towards Doppler. "Ah, Doctor Doppler, I presume?"

The obviously flustered doctor stuttered, "Uh, um, yes. I—"

The Captain teased, "Hello, can you hear me?"

Her eyes were alight with playful fire as she repeatedly hit his suit.

Doppler retorted, "Yes, I can! Stop that banging!"

The Captain corrected him, "If I may, Doctor, this works so much better…when it's right way-up and plugged in."

"Oh!"

She finished with a flourish, smiling, "Lovely. There you go."

"If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging!" He waved the plug at her as he said this. I snorted. As if the half-wit could even plug in a toaster.

Completely ignoring him, Amelia continued, "I'm Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean Armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow."

She motioned to the rock man. "Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true."

Arrow bashfully ducked his head, answering, "Please, Captain…"

Amelia replied, "Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it."

Doppler had finally had enough. He cleared his throat, "Ahem, excuse me. I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce you to Jim Hawkins?"

I had grown disinterested, but now I paid closer attention. So that was his name. Jim. I made a mental note to call him Jimmy next I spoke to him. Which was hopefully never.

Delbert continued, "Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure—"

"Doctor, please!"

My head snapped up. So did some of the other crew member milling about. Captain Amelia had grabbed the doctor's face and was now whispering, "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."

She tapped a nail on his abnormally large nose and motioned for him to follow her.

I slipped behind them, ears pricked for any conversation.

The Captain shoved all of them into her stateroom and locked the door by the sounds of clicking coming from the other end. I pressed my ear to the door and could faintly hear what was happening.

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way."

That was definitely the Captain. I chuckled darkly to myself and strained my ear to hear the doctor's reply.

"Imbecilic, you say? Foolishness, I've got—"

Whatever he was about to say got cut off as Captain Amelia interrupted, "May I see the map?"

My heart jumped out of my chest as I imagined what it must look like. Silver had always been very vague about the map.

"Here."

Jim's voice sounded in my ear. I wrinkled my nose.

"Hmm…fascinating."

One moment her voice sounded fascinated, in the next her tone changed to strict once more. "Mr. Hawkins, in the future, you will address me as 'Captain' or 'ma'am.' Is that clear?"

When he didn't respond, instead huffing, she sternly growled, "Mr. Hawkins?"

"Yes ma'am."

I'd never hear her response, because Scroop jerked me away, hissing, "What are you thinking, idiot? Get to Silver. He wants you."

I grabbed Scroop's crab-like claws and twisted it backwards, earning a yelp of pain. My face remained stony, stoic.

I replied, "What are you thinking, idiot? Get away from me."

He sent a look of pure hatred from his cloudy yellow eyes.

I strode away angrily, towards my father's new kitchen. I flung the door open and stomped inside the kitchen, where my father was humming and using his prodigious mechanical arm to make his bonzabeast stew. Not a bad dish, if you ask me. But while asking me, I would probably interject that pastries were a lot better.

Silver looked up as I plopped down on a counter and took a bit of a juicy purp. "So, Valerie, get any good intel?"

He gave a teasing grin that I couldn't help but return. Silver continued to his cooking while I sat and finished the purp, hoping I'd never have to see Jim again. Sadly, the next second, I did.

He strode in with Doppler who was on a tirade about Captain Amelia, Arrow stepping right behind him. "That woman! That…feline! Who does she think is working for whom?"

Jim was all too happy to join in. "It's my map and she's got me bussin' tables!"

I rolled my eyes and agreed as Arrow angrily interjected, "I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this or any other galaxy!"

I agreed wholeheartedly. Those two needed to learn respect for authority. It did _not_ make me a hypocrite because I had none either. Okay, maybe it did, but at least I had respect for my dad. Bet that Jim fellow just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms whenever his father said a word to him. I could even agree with the first mate about the finest officer part. My father was, after all, a pirate, not an officer.

I turned my attention back to the ongoing argument. Arrow had grabbed them by their collars and gave them the evil eye. I didn't bother to hide my snicker. Jim's eyes immediately flickered towards my corner. I fluttered my eyelashes mockingly and smirked when he glared at me. He was too easy to get a reaction out of.

Finally, Arrow addressed my father, "Mr. Silver?"

Then Silver turned around and started laying it on thickly. "Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' in such fine and distinguished guests to grace my humble galley. Had I known I'd have tucked in me shirt."

He burst out laughing as I snorted and teased, "You know damn well you wouldn't tuck in your shirt for the king of Montressor."

Jim once again looked at me, but this time, suspicion flickered in his gaze. Then Silver moved into the light. The boy's eyes widened as he whispered, "A cyborg!"

Arrow cleared his throat. "May I introduce Dr. Doppler? The financier of our voyage."

I didn't need the introduction, even if Silver did. I had, after all, helped convince Delbert to hire us.

Silver scanned the doctor. "Love the outfit, Doc."

Doppler laughed nervously as Silver's mechanical eye scanned more personal spaces. I cast an amused glance his direction. Silver's eyes couldn't see through a piece of paper, much less heavy, thick metal.

"Well, thank you. Love the eye." Delbert looked around hastily for something to distract from the possible pervert alert. "Uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins."

Once again, I hadn't needed the introduction, but my father had.

My father exclaimed, "Jimbo! Uh…"

He shrugged it off when Jim refused to shake his hand. Disrespectful lout.

"Don't be put off by this hunk of hardware…"

I zoned out, knowing exactly what my father would do next. He'd play around, joke about cutting his hand off, put a fake eyeball in the stew…I knew my father and he did not disappoint.

I was thinking about other things when Morph appeared, drinking all of Jim's bonzabeast stew. He gasped, "Wha-? Ha! What is that thing?"

Morph repeated Jim's question and Silver answered him, while letting the morph nuzzle him. "He's a morph. Rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus. Aw, he took a shine to me."

I finished, "And we've been together ever since. He's like the family pet."

Morph flew to me and let me stroke his head. Then he zoomed back to Silver and let him croon to him.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Arrow spoke to Doppler. "We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, doctor?"

Doppler exclaimed, "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?"

After everyone in the room stared blankly at him, including myself, he hastily added, "I'll follow you."

Mr. Arrow let Doppler go up the stairs first, but stopped Jim from leaving. Too bad. "Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver."

Both of them started protesting. I would've, but I knew it was no use anyway. All the same, I was infuriated. Silver didn't need some brat tagging along.

Arrow didn't heed their words, sternly answering, "Captain's orders! See to it the new cabin boy's kept busy."

And of course he played the Captain's orders card. Typical. As much as I hated Hawkins, it was hilarious to watch him and my father sigh and rub their faces almost exactly alike.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending seemed abrupt, but I couldn't have the chapter going too long. I wouldn't have enough information for each chapter if I put it all in one, right? So, please review and check out my other stories: <em>Blood Seeps From Shadow<em>, _The Rant_, _The Need For Names _and _Trollfics._**


End file.
